


soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Scar touching, Scars, almost coming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an au where your soulmate can feel your emotions and they can share scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovecrimevariations (KareliaSweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/gifts), [Amngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amngell/gifts).



> Gifted to Amngell - I hope this makes you smile <3  
> And LoveCrimeVariations who got me hooked on the soulmate verse

When Hannibal was young, his nanny taught him about the concept of soulmates. Naturally he asked his parents, saw a smile they shared before they answered his questions.

 

As he learned of what his parents shared, their joy, pain and sorrow, he prayed to God that he had his own soulmate, one that could feel these emotions with him. His mother had spoken to him later that night, told him it was only strong emotions that they shared and scars. She told him that when soulmates died, they died together.

 

But where most children would have feared the thought of death, Hannibal embraced it. Knowing he would die with someone that was meant for him, that they would always be together.

 

It was not to last.

 

After watching his mother die in his father’s arms, after the terrible events that happened in the cabin where he survived somehow, with the knowledge that he had eaten his sister, he did not want a soulmate. He did not want anyone. People were rude, most were swine who were only fit to serve as a source of substance to sustain life.

 

When he had been rescued, the shackles cut free from his wrists, he looked down at the marks there that would become scars to serve as a reminder of what people were capable of.

 

-

 

Will had only learned about soulmates from school, during his early years where he watched other children in awe of the idea.

 

The first memory he has of it however is when he is young, so very young. All he had felt was terrible loss and pain for hours as he cried and clutched at his wrists that burned. Waking the next day to fresh red lines, ones that stayed for years until they finally faded.

 

Apart from that experience, he had never felt anything else. As he grew up, attended college and learnt more about psychology and the bond soulmates could share, he felt as though his own mate lacked emotions.

 

Once he had joined the police force, he discovered a side to people that he could associate with. One that scared him. He recognized the darkness within himself and wondered at times if this darkness was in his own soulmate and the reason as to why he did not feel as many emotions. It made him wonder if his own mate was a monster.

 

The thought crept into his head somedays, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Until he vowed when he graduated that he would use his empathy to help catch monsters, not become one.

 

-

 

Its on his way home from a double shift in the ER that Hannibal has to pull over to the side of the road. The breaks squealing as he comes to a sudden stop at just after three in the morning.

 

Head lights shine as the car engines purrs, yet the only sound that comes from him is a groan of pain as he holds his right shoulder. The burning pain is growing by the second and he fears he may pass out from it until it vanishes just as suddenly as it came.

 

He sits there, breathing heavily for a minute. Then he makes his way home, feeling more awake and alert than when he left the hospital. Once he’s in the house, he takes the stairs two at a time and runs into the master bathroom, taking off his shirt as he stands in front of the mirror.

 

There is a jagged red mark on his shoulder, at the front and back. It’s tender to touch, feeling the raised skin. He knows it’s a knife from the feel of the pattern, that wherever his soulmate he has just been stabbed, most likely passed out from the pain considering he is still alive himself.

 

-

 

His dreams are not often tasty.

 

There is a reason he specifically thinks of taste when he uses that line, one he has never told another living soul as it makes him feel sick, sometimes physically too.

 

Where most people describe nightmares as something that terrifies them, he is not terrified when he is sleeping, that comes after. When it is happening it feels so _good,_ like an artist working with a canvas and bringing their art to life. But what Will works with in his dreams is not paper, its people, more specifically their corpses.

 

Some he knows, having read about the scenes or attended them. Others he is not sure about. It is the ones that he does not know that cause him the more complicated mixture of emotions. In his dream he thinks of them as swine, nothing more than meat. And he consumes parts of them.

 

Other times he dreams of classical music, some he recognizes. The gentle notes of the piano are soothing, while the harpsichord resonates within him.

 

When he moves into the house at Wolf Trap he starts to play the piano that was left behind. He teaches himself to play, practicing when he cannot sleep or he has woken from a dream he would rather forget.

 

Little does Will know that his soulmate is also affect by insomnia, committing some of the very murders Will has seen in his own dreams. Some are Hannibal’s own work, while others are inspired by the dreams he has had himself when he does sleep.

 

-

 

The first time he meets Will Graham he wants to push him, in his own way he does. Gauging the man’s reaction to being read and profiled. It amuses him, watching someone who is as equally insightful and intelligent, unaware he is playing a game where Hannibal believes he will only be the one who can win.

 

As they play, he starts to admire the profiler. His spark, his wit, the way Will tries to avoid eye contact but glances at him when he thinks Hannibal is not looking. Its charming and Hannibal finds himself starting to think on him more, even sketching him in some of his favorite pieces.

 

But it is not until that night when they are in the kitchen that he understands why Will has captured him. As he cuts into Will’s belly, it feels as though the knife is running across his own abdomen. Stumbling from the house, he makes it block away before the pain is gone. When he steps out of the shower at Bedelia’s he looks in the mirror at the fresh pink line over his belly, he hope Will can appreciate the smile he left for him.

 

-

 

They’ve survived Mason Verger, how Will can’t quite understand but he knows it has something to do with Hannibal. The very man sitting in that chair looking at him with such openness he has never seen before.

 

He briefly speaks, what he had once felt still lingers there. That desire to run away with the doctor, but he can’t. He promised himself he would catch the monsters. And Hannibal is something like that, there is no label for him. But as he looks at him, thinks on what Hannibal has done. A strange thought pops into his head. _Is Hannibal capable of loving me?_

 

He pushes it aside, deliberately answering no as he tells the man he never wants to see him again.

 

When night falls and Jack arrives, he watches Hannibal hand himself over to the FBI and hears him speak. He’s annoyed, going back into the house where he drinks and decides to not listen to the news and work on his lures instead.

 

-

 

In his cell Hannibal lays on his bed reading, Alana had just reminded him that it has been a year since he was captured. It doesn’t bother him the slightest, only when he feels a spike of arousal, its not his own.

 

Immediately he sets the book to the side and closes his eyes as he thinks of Will. And it feels as though he is there, living the moment with Will. Instead of thinking further he just feels what Will is doing, then he feels a pressure on the scar on his abdomen, like a finger running along it, applying pressure at certain points and then he feels a release. Euphoric, almost coming himself as he breathes deeply for a moment when it suddenly all vanishes and the feeling is gone.

 

He is back in his cell, on his bed. There is an anger in him, a hurt that he is not there with Will touching the very scar he gave him. He could take himself in hand now and reach his own orgasm, but he does not wish to give the security guard the pleasure at watching him touch himself.

 

Instead he gets up and makes his way to the table and picks up the plastic knife that had been left behind.

 

-

 

When Will wakes the next day, his headaches and he feels queasy. Rolling out of bed, he kicks aside the empty whisky bottle and stumbles into the toilet to relieve himself.

 

He looks down at his belly and almost screams. There, near the start of his abdomen scar is the most beautiful copperplate H etched into his skin. It comes with a crushing realization about why Hannibal meant so much to him and why he feels a profound connection.

 

Instead of doing what most normal people would do, Will does the opposite. He signs up on a dating site and claims to not have soulmate.

 

-

 

Will can feel it when Hannibal hears of the news that he has married, the scar on his abdomen burns almost like it is being opened.

 

He had been sleeping when he woke to the pain, Molly laying next to him still slumbering. Quietly he goes to the living room and grabs the bottle of whisky and drinks, trying to numb the pain and the connection he has.

 

Molly finds him there early in the morning, drunk and still awake and in pain. She says nothing, only helping him back to bed where she notices the H on his abdomen.

 

“I never knew you had a tattoo.” She says casually, but Will see’s the hurt that she knows it’s not a tattoo.

 

“Wish I didn’t.” Will grumbles, pulling the duvet over himself and turning away.

 

-

 

After his appointment with Bedelia, he spends the night thinking about what she said. Its almost at that same time he can feel Hannibal inside his own head, watching and waiting for him. He’s been a fool, he has only seen it now. Of course Hannibal was capable of love, his hand had always been wrapped around Will’s heart. Even if that hand had claws, it only served to deepen the connection they had. Struggling against its hold was useless.

 

-

 

There is a darkness in him now that he is finally accepting, Hannibal is helping him to accept it as they walk the streets of Cuba. Their wounds still healing from the fall and the fight with the Dragon, but they are for lack of a better word, happy.

 

Will has learned how to control his emotional response better and Hannibal knows when Will is about to bring home another dog from the joy that he experiences coming from the younger man.

 

At night though their bodies join, instead of only a secondary feeling they now experience the pleasure from being able to touch each other. And the intense pleasure experienced when they come together.


End file.
